


Attack on Transmigration

by UsernameMC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Loosely Follows Canon, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Reincarnation, Transmigration, What am I doing?, quarantine writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernameMC/pseuds/UsernameMC
Summary: You know what is worse than being transmigrated into a world?Being transmigrated into a world in which you know your survival rate is practically zero!But at least the system would help.... Right?Right?!?
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Original Male Character/Various, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 8





	Attack on Transmigration

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, what's up my fellow quarantine humans! So... I wrote this cause I was bored out my goddam mind. Hope you all are staying safe during this troubling time.

The first thing Ace thinks about after waking up (aside from the excruciating headache) is _what the fuck_. Immediately, he felt that something was off. Something unsettling. The rough texture of the ground dug into his skin uncomfortably. His body ached painfully and when he forced himself up, eyes opening, his raging headache pulse and sunlight burned his eyes.

What in the in the _actual fuck_. No way, no fucking way. Dread pools inside his stomach… not good. Not good at all. Please let this be some sort of dream and that he’s not actually in the middle of nowhere in a goddam forest.

Amidst the panic, a mechanical voice came from all directions blasting his ears.

**[We welcome your entrance into the system.]**

No, please don’t let this be… had he transmigrated?

**[Please stand by value customer.]**

**[…]**

**[Soul binding procedure successful. Good morning, dear host! On behalf of the System, we hope to provide you with the best experience. It is our most sincere wish to see you succeed. We pray for your happiness and success!]**

Pray for my happiness and success my ass! _I am already successful and happy_ , Ace shouted at the system, _return me back!_

****

**[Nonsense, dear host! All host had was a job-]**

_Motherfucker, I was gainfully employment with a degree!_ Ace quickly countered. _I call that being successfully happy._

**[- and a tremendous amount in student loans!]**

A shot to the heart. Bang. Ace stammered. _Like the rest of society._

**[Shhh… it’s okay host. You would have never been ever to pay it back. However, never fear! This system will help you achieve true success and happiness. 100% guarantee results!]**

_I am perfectly happy with my lot in life,_ Ace argued back. _Bring me back home and find some other sob to mess around with._

[You wish to be automatically deported back to your world?]

_Yes!_

**[Your corporeal body is already dead, dear host. Deportation will lead to complete death!]**

_Hold up, wait a minute!_ Ace shouted, panicking once again. _Death?_

****

**[That is correct. If host deports back he will die but if he completes the mission this System promises host will return to his original world with his corporeal body safely intact and alive.]**

Ace lifted his head and gazed at the huge trees surrounding him, defeated he asked, _where did you transmigrated me too?_

**[Host has been transmigrated into an epic world of adventure filled with mysteries and thrilling excitement!]**

_Cut to the point! What is this damn place._

**[~ Host, I welcome you to Shingeki no Kyojin or as it most commonly known as Attack on Titan! ~]** The System cheerfully announced.

_I chose death!_ Ace yelled, fist banging on the ground. _Fuck this, take me back to my dead body. I rather die there then here._ Hell no, I refuse.

**[Host, please reconsider! This system will be here to help guide you through this journey. Have faith in the system. After all, I guarantee 100% results. In addition, Host can raise points by successful completely side missions, changing this world sad plot and ensure the wellbeing of this world’s protagonist and side characters. If enough points are collected you can trade them for special abilities or items to ensure success! Host, I am here to help!]**

Ace drops his head into his hands. No matter what, this stupid System will not take no for an answer. 

**[~This is true~]**

He stood there his head in hands, breathing heavily.

He can do this.

_He can do this._

Out loud, he said, “Fine, I accept.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forgot to stay home. Social distance all the way baby!


End file.
